


Caught

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr ask





	Caught

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You could have been caught!” Merlin yelled.  
“I was doing my job. Unlike you who forgot to tell me about the watchdogs. You’re lucky I’m good with animals.” You yelled back at him.  
The two of you were in a heated verbal fight with eachother abput the happenings of the last mission you were on. You had messed up and nearly got caught. This was a common occurance between the two of you. Everyone just knew you hated eachother. You though you hated eachother too. That was until tonight.  
Tonight’s fight was especially heated so you were especially harsh with your words. “I bet you weren’t even paying attention. You've always hated me so why not get ride of me, or at least try and teach me a lesson.” You said with a raised voice, poking Merlin in the chest with your pointer finger.  
“That’s not true. I take pride in keeping the agents under my care safe.” Merlin protested, knocking away your hand, only to make you madder.  
“Oh really? What about that time in Sicily? I wasn’t very safe was I?” You said with a bite in your voice.  
“That wasn’t my fault. I was…”  
“Probably staring at those dirty mags I know that you hide in your desk!” You cut him off. Leaning in so that you were inches away from him, pointing toward the side of his desk where there was a locked drawer.  
“I do not!” Merlin recoiled.  
“I bet you haven’t had some in years that’s why you need then. What no one to suck you nerdy ass dick?” You say with a smug tone.  
"Y/N, I think this has gone a bit too far.“ Merlin said obviously seeing a problem with the situation.  
“Well at least I’m not down on my knees sucking your dick like you want me to.” You say before you could really think. You stand in shock at the words that had just come out of your mouth.  
The two of you stand on awkward silence for a few moments. The blush spreading from your cheeks all the way to your ears as you realize what you just said.  
“You might not like me, but you deffinetly want me.” Merlin said with a chuckle, smirking like a cat who’s caught a mouse.  
“Wha-what?” You stutter, not knowing what to do.  
“Oh come on. There’s definitely something there. I bet you’re just begging for some since I know that you haven’t had any in a while either.” Merlin chuckles. Taking a step forward, nearly pinning you against a filing cabinet.  
“How did you… wait. No!!!” You squeak in protest. Your cheeks getting even more red.  
Merlin chuckles and grabs your shirt pulling you to him. He suddenly kissed hard and fast. It was sloppy yet wonderful at the same time. You quickly kissed home back, unafraid of the repercussions at this point.  
As Merlin pulled away you looked into your eyes that were hazy with need by now. “And the thing is,” he said, his voice huskier than usual, “I want you too.” The hand that grabbed your shirt gently moved toward your chin to hold you in place as he went in for another kiss.  
This kiss was more refined, softer. He took his time tasting you. You absent mindedly moaned as his hand moved to caress your neck. He gently pushed you against the cabinet.  
Wanting him closer to you, thirsty with need, you wrap your leg around his waist. Having to pull away for breath you pant his name.  
“See you should listen to me more.” Merlin says and he pants for air. His free hand starts to caress your waist then moves to caress your thigh.  
You roll you hips into him, grazing his crotch making him buck his hips unintentionally. This made you smile.  
“Who should I listen to now?” You say with a smirk.  
“Who cares if you listen to me at this point. Just feel me.” He whispers into your ear. His huskey voice making you shiver.  
Merlin deftly unbutton your pants and quickly dives his free hand over you underwear, grazing your heat. You moan in pleasure bucking your hips into his touch as you throw back your head, exposing your neck. He takes advantage of this to give you a large hickey on your throat.  
“Its about time you two. God the sexual tension was almost unbearable.” Eggsy piped up surprising the two of you as he burst I to the room.  
The two of you seperate so quickly the you rock the cabinet behind you.  
“Well I’ll let you to get back to it. Maybe then you’ll be somewhat bearable.” Eggsy says as he waves and leaves the room, closing the door as he does so.  
The two of you look at eachother, blush, and look away quickly.  
“Hmpf.” You said as you sternly cross your arms in defiance. Merlin does the same.  
After a long silence, Merlin is the one to break. “You, me. My place. Four hours. I’ll email you the address. Then we never speak of this again.”  
“Agreed.” You say as you quickly right your clothing and walk towards the exit and leave.  
This wasn’t the last time this type of encounter happened. Much to everyone’s relief.


End file.
